Lord of Illusion 2
the return of Pietus, set after the intro-series of Random and based on Pietus utilizing modern technology and media to cause chaos while also having some appearances by Random and her enemies. Prologue The scene opens up in a busy urban setting with many crowds going about their everyday existence, the city is clearly very advanced and amidst the crowds can be found many mobile devices of varied designs - feeding information to and fro at incredible rates, everything from the latest news to passing v-net memes are streamed forth and the world is abuzz with technology. High above the same city, in orbit, was a small space-station cloaked from the ever-vigilant eyes and ears of the Earth below, despite the planet infesting billions on technology to detect foreign items in its orbit following events such as Warcry. For as advanced as humanity's technologies had become the space-station was guarded by a far greater power - that of the Light, a mysterious and ancient entity that was worshipped as a god by many : the station harboring a chapter of the Light Keepers, devoted enforcers of the Light's order. Monitoring Earth from the hidden station the Light Keepers kept a close watch on the events below, reporting to their superiors in Paradise via a large crystal-like structure in the middle of a well guarded chamber. The station had been in operation for nearly a year now, given the official title of "Seraphim I" it was a response to a rise in activity on Earth by one of the Light's fallen Children, a dark entity of chaos known as Pietus : yet after a year of silence it appeared the eternal trickster had finally moved on and thus Seraphim I remained largely calm. Though as agents of order they still had some troubles, namely the antics of Random - though she was a Light Keeper herself she was chaotic and in the space of a year had been summoned no less than 21 times by Seraphim I to try and limit her vigilantism and bring her under control. All of these attempts failed and even now the Light Keepers of Seraphim I watch with growing concern, preparing themselves for the worst as they once again locate their troublesome comrade.. Chapter 1 It was a sunny afternoon in the midst of a busy city mall and per usual the activities of most in the crowds involved some sort of technology - only a select few could be seen that were not engaged in v-net conversations, mobile antics or general check-ups on media and social sites. One such person was a seemingly normal human woman with short, messy brown hair and green eyes who sat in by herself outside a small diner, observing the passing crowds as she waited on her order : she knew she wasn't exactly "alone" however as she could tell that she was being observed from afar - her thoughts betraying a sense of bitterness over it: "..you guys must really enjoy your work, spying on me 24/7.. nevermind the fact this world has a billion bigger problems.. no.. you guys always have to keep an eye on the "troublesome" one..". Entering the diner a short distance away was an unusual sight- a tall, thin man donning a crimson trenchcoat and fedora. Even stranger was the fact that unlike the others in the diner, who were preoccupied with their mobile devices, the man's attention was diverted by a book- an uncommon sight in an era dominated by technology. "I hope you don't mind if I join you," said the man, sitting across from the woman, his gaze not leaving his book. "There are no other vacancies." "Sure.." the woman replied, glancing over "..still using books? thought they died after the big V-Conversion..". The man flipped a page. "They'll invent all the fanciest tablets and V-libraries they want, and I'll still be living in the stone age. What can I say? I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy." "I wouldn't exactly say you're in the stone age yet, with all the superhumans and mystics around Earth still has a few that don't touch tech.. funnily it kind of went back, they claim.. from what it was like before War-Cry.. V-Net or not.. all that devastation caused tech to be sent back a few decades.. makes you wonder how crazy it could've went.. tech anyway.." the woman replied. The man shrugged. "Who knows?" he asked, flipping another page. "The name's Redwood, by the way. Raven Redwood." Category:Storyarcs Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:Pietus